


Episode 75: You Have Our Word

by PitoyaPTx



Series: Clan Meso'a [75]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Chiss Ascendancy, Clan Ordo, Coruscant, Gen, Mandalorian, Mandalorian Clan, Mandalorian Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitoyaPTx/pseuds/PitoyaPTx
Summary: "We should get going." ~BeunDovin sheds more light on his relationship with his father as well as the existence of a hired hunter
Series: Clan Meso'a [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1261364
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Episode 75: You Have Our Word

Dovin sat down on an ornate, petal ridden couch with his hand on the casket throughout their explanation. He didn’t ask many questions, but did offer a few choice comments about the Black Sun bringing down a Mandalorian turf war on his family.   
“I didn’t know you Ordo had enemies like that.” he said after a moment’s silence, his other hand curled under his chin.  
“We didn’t mean for Cara to get caught up in it,” Beon forced himself to say. It was true, half true, but it was the half lie burning him up on the inside that made him eager to leave this place.  
“It seems like the Black Sun left you no choice.”   
Fent gave a barely convincing shrug, “Yeah, well… she didn’t deserve this.”   
Dovin nodded. “No she didn’t.”   
Beun put a hand on Fent’s pauldron. “We just wanted to make sure she got back to you, and we’re here to ask for your forgiveness.”   
“We understand if you don’t-”   
Dovin held up a hand bearing a polished silver ring. “I’ve had a few months to think about it.”   
“You were there recently?” Fent asked before he could stop himself.   
Dovin nodded, “We came back after the honeymoon. We’d… already decided we wanted to go back for her. She,” he ran his hand along the side of the casket, “I didn’t want her to be there all alone. You met my father, you knew our situation. It was only a matter of time before they decided they didn’t need him anymore.”   
“But he supplied them water,” Fent continued, “Aren’t the other farms under a protection program?”  
“They are, but with my father out of the way they could hire their own crew to run the farm. It’d be cheaper.”   
“You wanted to pull her out before that happened.”   
“I did.”   
“What about your father,” asked Beon, “You were just going to leave him?”  
Dovin’s jaw tightened, “You don’t know what he was like. Cara didn’t want to see it like I did, didn’t want to admit he hadn’t changed when our mother died. She just wasn’t there to rein him in anymore.”   
“What do you mean?”   
Dovin’s lips curled into a snarl. “He’s the kind of scum who would bully you into obedience then turn around and play the victim when you felt you’d had enough. Made you feel like you were the problem, that you just didn’t see the world the right way. But it was him making you see it like that.” The hand on the casket balled up into a fist, “He cared about us as far as he could throw us. Cara didn’t get it like I did. She looked like Ma. He couldn’t hurt her like he tried to do to me, but he could keep her in line. ‘If ma saw you doing that’, he’d say. Guilt her into doing repairs, not running off, not making friends.”   
“She… didn’t see it like that,” said Beon, mind wandering back to the day she hid with them.   
Dovin shook his head, “Ma didn’t help. There was something going on in her head, something that made her a little off, but she never let Pa do that to her. She was just..” he trailed off.   
It was painful how much Dovin sounded like Cara in that moment. Neither Fent nor Beon had the heart to point out that the way he spoke about their mother was the same way Cara spoke about their father. Both felt the other parent was cruel to them and neither knew how to tell the other how they felt… so they just left and hoped that would solve their problems. Well, Cara didn’t leave. She was taken… She was killed.   
A hiss brought Beon back to present.  
“I wouldn’t-” he lunged forward and put a hand on the casket lid as it slid back, revealing Cara’s emaciated face.   
Beon made to close it but Dovin put his hand in the way and held it back. His lips trembled as he looked down on the face of his sister, his little sister. His excitable, creative, kind, compassionate… each word, each memory came out of him with a sob. He wiped the sudden stream of tears on the sleeve of his robes, but he couldn’t take his eyes off her for long. Her long golden hair, brows that always seemed to be knit with concern whenever he brought home a hunk of junk to meddle with; her cheeks flushed from the sun, but a smile so wide he almost forgot how much he hated being on that forsaken planet.   
“She was all I had when… she was...”   
Beun took hold of the back of Beon’s collar and pulled him back from the casket, from Dovin..from the grief. She wound an arm around Fent’s and pulled him back as well; neither said anything to her.   
“I don’t blame you,” Dovin continued to sob, “I don’t. I never did. I..” he paused and wiped his face again, “But I don’t understand. Who could...how could… she didn’t…”   
“We’ve been trying to figure that out,” said Beun, the only one of the trio with a voice, “We didn’t bring her back right away because we thought her cause of death would lead us to her killers.”   
Dovin looked up at her. “Did it?”  
She nodded, “And we’re on their trail.”   
A flicker of hope danced across his face, but then it grew dark. “Kill them for me.”   
Beun didn’t hesitate: “You have our word.”   
Dovin’s gaze, his glare, passed between Fent and Beon.   
“Do I?”   
They nodded. “Yes,” Beon managed, swallowing the lump in his throat.   
“You have our word,” said Fent.   
Dovin’s eyes narrowed, but after a moment he seemed satisfied.   
“I’ll have to notify our hunter, then,” he said, getting to his feet and retrieving a holocom from within his robes.   
“Your hunter?”   
Dovin nodded, wiping his eyes once more on his sleeve. “Yeah... We hired a bounty hunter to find Cara. She returned two days ago having found little more than we did at the farm. We were supposed to meet with her today about our next steps.”   
Some hunter, Fent thought to himself. That’s good, thought Beun.   
“Well you can tell them you’re no longer in need of their services,” said Beun with a false cheeriness, “We’re taking it from here.”   
Dovin didn’t respond. He was scrolling through the holocom’s contracts until he stopped on an irregularly long name. Miyara’sina’nuruodo.   
“That’s a name,” joked Fent, trying to ease the tension.   
“We’ll be on our way, then,” Beon said, putting a hand on Fent’s back and pushing him forward.   
“We’re sorry for your loss,” added Beun, also putting a hand on Fent’s back.   
“I know I know,” said Fent, forcing a chuckle, “Let’s get this show on the road.”   
Dovin watched them leave, something between anguish and an almost threatening calmness on his face.   
“Thank you,” he said, “For bringing her back to me.” He reached for Beon and the two grasped each other at the forearm.   
“We’ll find whomever did this,” Beon affirmed, “They’ll pay for what they’ve done.”   
“I know they will,” Dovin smiled slightly, “Mandalorians have a reputation for a reason.”   
A tear winked on the corner of his left eye. Beon let go of Dovin’s arm and pulled away back to Beun’s side. Fent stepped forward and did the same. Dovin thanked him with a nod before returning to the call he was about to make. They didn’t stick around to see who the other hunter was, and by the time they’d returned to the entrance, there were far too many plants between them and the sitting room to see anyways. In the brief moment they passed from the foyer and into the hall, Beon swore he heard one last heavy sigh, one last cry of grief from the room Vaya disappeared into. He gritted his teeth, willing himself forward as resolve churned in his stomach like a maelstrom. 

“Another hunter, huh,” said Jiik, his holo image projected before them with his arms crossed, “Glad we got to them before they found out anything. Not that Meso’a are easy to track as it is, but still good.”   
Chellin chuckled.   
“You said they had a long name?” asked Garrigon, typing on datapad, “What was it again?”   
“Mayara’sina’nuruodo,” said Beun.   
“What a mouthful,” Chellin remarked, “But that’s a Chiss name and a common one at that.”   
“House Nuruodo is the military side of the Chiss Ascendancy’s ruling houses,” Jiik explained, “They’re skilled tacticians, well trained in multiple forms of combat, and-”   
“A pain to have on your trail,” muttered Garrigon. “You should leave. If the Seatons are wealthy enough to hire a Chiss they’re wealthy enough to pay off a terminated contract.”   
“Agreed,” said Jiik, “You have your orders. Command out.”   
Beon dragged his hands down his face. Fent leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his.   
“We did okay,” said Beun, patting his lap as she stood, “But we need to keep moving, alright?”  
Fent murmured in the affirmative, but Beon said nothing. Beun opened her mouth to call out to him, but stopped. “You have to be there for him,” said Fent’s voice in her mind. She sighed.   
“I’ll see you two up front whenever,” she said, turning down the corridor to the cockpit, her face burning. Fent peeked out from under his arms. That was definitely an improvement. 

“Inconsequential,” she said with a lazy flick of her wrist.   
The woman, projected before him reclining slightly with one leg crossed over the other, tilted her head ever so such that the pearls dangling from her ears sparkled. Dovin tried not to look at them because each time he did, he felt sick.  
“I… but they-”   
She rolled her eyes and flashed a vial full of dark liquid before the holocom’s camera. Dovin gulped.  
“Level fifty-seven,” she said with a smile, the vial vanishing in the folds of her shawl, “You have one hour.”


End file.
